Stupide pari
by Deiya
Summary: Quand un attardé sentimental tente de se prendre en main suite à un pari débile, rien ne se passe comme il l'aurait imaginé, évidemment… OS, yaoi, KibaNeji, SasuNaru


**Auteur : **Deiya

**Genre :** yaoi, humour…

**Résumé :** Quand un attardé sentimental tente de se prendre en main suite à un pari débile, rien ne se passe comme il l'aurait imaginé, évidemment…

**Couple :** KibaNeji (SasuNaru en fond)

**Disclaimer :** "Je suis Masashi Kishimoto et Naruto m'appartient." Ca doit être trop cool de pouvoir dire ça…

**oOoOoOo**

**Stupide pari**

Neji Hyûga n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le mot "vacances", celui-ci étant un peu trop souvent à son goût synonyme d'"ennui"…Mais si en plus on lui associait le mot "plage" !!! Neji avait des frissons d'horreur qui remontaient le long de la colonne vertébrale rien qu'en s'imaginant une journée entière à ne rien faire, allongé sur le sable chaud ou, pire encore, en barbotant joyeusement dans l'eau !! Une vision cauchemardesque.

On comprend donc pourquoi Neji prit précautionneusement du bout des doigts la feuille de congés - _sa_ feuille de congés - que lui tendait Tsunade, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bestiole inconnue particulièrement visqueuse et potentiellement dangereuse.

Et le lendemain après-midi, allongé sur une serviette de bain et enduit de crème solaire, Neji se demandait toujours ce qu'il faisait là, à la _plage_, entouré des autres ninjas de sa promotion. Non, en fait, il ne se le demandait pas… Officiellement, il était là pour veiller sur Hinata. Officieusement…

Officieusement, la raison de sa présence se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, le torse nu déjà bronzé ruisselant de gouttes d'eau et quelques mèches brunes trempées collées sur son visage. Kiba s'amusait comme un petit fou depuis leur arrivée. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, mais Neji ne regardait que lui.

Comment ce bout de glaçon en était-il arrivé à baver devant un brun surexcité, mignon certes, mais surexcité quand même ? Neji se plaisait à croire que c'était la faute de Sakura. Ou peut-être celle de Sasuke et Naruto. Ou même celle du destin. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas de sa faute à lui !!

En tous cas, tout avait commencé une semaine auparavant. Ce jour-là, Neji revenait de sa séance d'entraînement quotidienne en traversant la forêt, sautant d'arbre en arbre. Il loupa une branche et faillit se casser la figure en apercevant la scène qui se déroulait trois mètres plus bas. Il se rattrapa de justesse à ladite branche et s'installa dessus afin de vérifier que sa vue ne lui jouait pas des tours… Il eut beau cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, l'image de Sasuke et Naruto en train d'échanger un langoureux baiser refusait de disparaître. Il fut bien obligé d'en conclure que ce qu'il voyait était réel, bien que fortement improbable.

CLIC !

Neji sursauta et se retourna vivement. Il était tellement perturbé par sa découverte qu'il n'avait pas senti Sakura arriver, un appareil photo à la main. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses ne perdait pas de temps et mitraillait allègrement ses coéquipiers. Ces derniers étaient bien trop concentrés sur leur occupation actuelle pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, y compris les CLIC incessants émis par le déclencheur.

Lorsqu'elle estima avoir pris suffisamment de clichés de la scène, Sakura se tourna vers Neji avec un sourire malicieux, l'attrapa par le poignet et l'emmena plus loin.

- Ca va Neji ? Pas trop chamboulé ?

- …

- T'inquiète pas, moi aussi ça m'a surprise au début… Mais en une semaine, je me suis habituée !!

- … Tu n'étais pas amoureuse de Sasuke ?

- Tu sais, je suis moins bête que j'en ai l'air, il y a longtemps que je me suis fait une raison…Et ils sont siii mignons les deux-là !!

- … Et c'est pour quoi faire les photos que tu as prises ?

- Ah ça ! C'est pour mon album ! J'immortalise les couples les plus mimis que je croise. J'avais déjà Shikamaru et Temari, Ino et Chôji et maintenant je vais pouvoir ajouter Sasuke et Naruto !

- …

Le fait que Neji la fixe comme si elle était folle ne semblait pas déranger Sakura outre mesure. Au contraire, elle s'avança vers lui, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux…

- Dis-moi Neji, ta vie sentimentale est-elle toujours aussi inexistante ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Je prends ça comme un oui.

- …

- Si on faisait un pari ? Mettons que tu as deux semaines pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui sortir.

Cette proposition ne fit qu'augmenter l'inquiétude de Neji quant à la santé mentale de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte car elle s'exclama, un peu agacée :

- Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais très bien ce que je dis ! Je ne te demande pas de trouver l'amour de ta vie mais juste de te bouger un peu avant de te réveiller tout seul à soixante piges !

Elle le toisa des pieds à la tête avant d'ajouter avec une moue appréciatrice :

- Ce serait vraiment du gâchis d'ailleurs, les beaux gosses ne courent pas les rues !

Neji leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Admettons. Admettons que j'accepte ce pari, que se passera-t-il si je perds ?

Sakura fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

- Eh bien… Je dirai à tout le monde que tu es gay et que tu mates Sasuke et Naruto en pleine action dans la forêt.

- Qui te croirait ?

- J'ai des preuves… répondit la jeune fille en brandissant son appareil photo.

- … Et si je gagne ?

- Tu pourras me remercier de t'avoir sauvé d'une vie triste et solitaire particulièrement ennuyeuse…

- Très drôle.

- N'est-ce pas ? Bon, la photo que je prendrai de ton futur couple aura droit à une place d'honneur dans mon album, ça te va ?

- …

- Pff… Aucun sens de l'humour, c'est désespérant… Si tu gagnes, ce dont je doute fort, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux, Ok ?

- Très bien.

Quelle obscure raison avait bien pu pousser Neji à accepter ce pari ? Tout simplement parce qu'étant un génie, il n'avait eu aucun mal à comprendre la justesse des arguments de Sakura, même si ceux-ci avaient été exposés un peu brutalement.

Il était grand temps qu'il se prenne en main. Et il savait déjà quel ou plutôt _qui_ serait son but.

Pendant une semaine, il avait observé Kiba sans savoir que faire. Bien sûr, il était très attiré, pour ne pas dire amoureux de lui. Là n'était pas le problème. Seulement, pour Neji, les notions de "tentative d'approche" ou de "drague" paraissaient particulièrement abstraites, surtout alors qu'il allait devoir les mettre en pratique…

Une semaine durant, Neji n'avait donc rien fait. Rien de rien.

C'est pourquoi, une fois en _vacances, _à la _plage_, allongé sur sa serviette à observer les divers mouvements de Kiba, Neji en était toujours au même point. C'est-à-dire avec aucune évolution de la situation et à une semaine de perdre le pari. Inutile de préciser qu'il était encore plus pessimiste que d'habitude.

Une tête blonde apparut dans son champ de vision. Il ne cilla même pas.

- Naruto ?

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Neji…

- Je vais très bien.

Le blond eut une moue sceptique.

- Tu sais, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne faut pas se laisser abattre, hein ? Continuer, aller de l'avant, réaliser ses rêves, ce genre de choses…

Une voix tranquille et indifférente se mêla à la discussion.

- Laisse tomber, dobe. Il a peut-être juste besoin de _calme_.

- Et depuis quand tu t'y connais en psychologie, Sasu-chan ?

- Depuis que je t'attends pour aller me baigner.

- Egoïste !

- Baka.

- Jaloux !

- Usuratonkachi.

- Abruti !

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Grmph !

- On va se baigner ?

Naruto se tourna vers Neji.

- Tu viens avec nous ?

Neji refusa, au grand soulagement de Sasuke. Il regarda le couple s'éloigner avec une pointe d'envie. Bien qu'ils soient ensemble, Naruto et Sasuke continuaient à se chamailler comme lorsqu'ils étaient rivaux, c'était en quelque sorte devenu une habitude, une façon de s'exprimer leur affection.

Neji soupira. On ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il avait déjà eu une conversation digne de ce nom avec Kiba. C'était pitoyable. Sakura avait raison de penser que son cas était désespéré. Les paroles de Naruto lui revinrent alors en mémoire. "Ne pas se laisser abattre". Il fallait qu'il se secoue et vite.

A quelques mètres de là, Kiba discutait joyeusement avec Hinata, Sakura et Tenten, tandis que Shino assistait plus qu'il ne participait à la conversation.

- Je vais me chercher à boire, annonça Kiba en désignant une buvette non loin de là. Quelqu'un veut que je lui ramène quelque chose ?

- Un coca, ce serait bien s'il te plait, répondit Tenten.

- Pour moi aussi ! s'écria Sakura.

- Je… Je veux bien un jus d'orange, ajouta Hinata.

- Pareil pour moi, intervint Shikamaru qui faisait mine de dormir à côté.

Shino fit signe que lui aussi était pour un jus d'orange.

- Oulah !! Va falloir que je fasse plusieurs voyages ! s'exclama Kiba.

- Pas la peine, je viens avec toi.

Kiba écarquilla les yeux devant les paroles pour le moins inhabituelles de Neji mais accepta son aide de bonne grâce.

Une fois à la buvette, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà là et ils durent attendre leur tour. Kiba ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais t'éloigner de Hinata de plus de cinq mètres…

Neji se sentit étrangement blessé par cette remarque pourtant sans importance. Kiba s'en aperçut certainement car il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Désolé, c'était débile.

Neji ne répondit pas et le silence s'installa entre eux. Quand ce fut leur tour, Kiba passa commande, ils se répartirent les boissons et retournèrent vers leurs amis. Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsque Neji se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

- Je… hum… Tu as prévu quelque chose demain après-midi ?

- Rien de spécial, pourquoi ? s'étonna Kiba.

- On pourrait peut-être… passer l'après-midi ensemble ? Si ça ne te gêne pas, bien sûr !

- Hein ? Euh… pourquoi pas ? C'est d'accord !

Neji, qui avait gardé la tête baissée le temps de cet échange, se redressa et put constater que les joues de Kiba avaient légèrement rosi. Il n'était pas le seul à être confus…

A peine avaient-ils rejoint leurs amis que Tenten apostropha l'Inuzuka :

- Eh Kiba ! On a décidé d'aller se balader en ville demain après-midi ! Tu viens avec nous ?

- Ahem, désolé, je peux pas, je serai avec Neji, répondit le concerné, visiblement gêné.

Hinata et Tenten soupirèrent d'un air déçu mais personne ne releva, mise à part Sakura qui adressa un coup d'œil inquisiteur au Hyûga.

Neji passa une nuit mouvementée à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, se demandant s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il était pris entre deux sentiments contradictoires : la joie d'être avec Kiba et la peur de tout gâcher. Il faut également souligner qu'il avait d'autant plus de mal à s'endormir que les occupants de la chambre voisine, à savoir Sasuke et Naruto, n'étaient pas des plus discrets… Finalement, la fatigue eut raison de lui.

Le lendemain matin, c'était le calme plat à l'hôtel des ninjas : tous faisaient la grasse matinée comme il se doit en période de vacances. A l'exception d'un seul, Lee, qui s'était levé à six heures pour faire son footing sur la plage. Lentement, l'hôtel s'éveilla. Quelques courageux se levèrent à dix heures et se traînèrent avec difficulté jusqu'à leur petit-déjeuner. Bientôt les ninjas furent au complet autour de la table, à part Lee qui faisait des pompes et Shikamaru qui continuait à dormir puisque personne ne venait le secouer. Neji et Kiba convinrent de se retrouver à treize heures dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Neji, en état de nervosité intense, arriva dix minutes en avance. Il avait l'estomac noué et les mains moites, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

- Alors tu es vraiment gay finalement ?

Neji sursauta violemment avant de se tourner pour découvrir Sakura.

- C'est dommage, continua-t-elle, ç'aurait été plus drôle de le dire à tout le monde si ça avait été un mensonge… Enfin, j'ai toujours la partie avec Sasuke et Naruto…

Elle soupira et ajouta avec un petit sourire :

- Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression mais je te signale que tu n'as plus qu'une semaine pour séduire Kiba, si tu veux gagner ton pari…

Sakura sentit que quelque chose clochait en voyant Neji blanc comme un linge regarder fixement par-dessus son épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement et pâlit, elle aussi, en apercevant Kiba qui les observait d'un air peiné.

- Hum… Eh bien, il faut que j'aille me préparer… Je vous laisse les garçons !

Sur ces mots Sakura s'empressa de s'enfuir purement et simplement, laissant les deux autres se faire face en silence.

Finalement, Kiba prit la parole d'une voix un peu tremblante, à la fois de peine et de colère :

- C'est quoi cette histoire de pari ?

Neji jugea plus raisonnable de tout lui expliquer, du pari lui-même à ses enjeux. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Kiba semblait troublé et songeur. Soudain, un large sourire quelque peu inquiétant s'étira sur son visage.

- Alors comme ça tu voulais me séduire ? En une semaine en plus ! Ok, si tu veux jouer à ça… On va bien s'amuser…

Son sourire carnassier toujours présent, il tira un Neji complètement abasourdi vers la sortie.

Pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, Neji baigna dans la confusion la plus totale.

Même lui ne pouvait pas ne pas voir que Kiba le draguait purement et simplement, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il le frôlait en marchant, n'importe quelle occasion était bonne pour se coller à lui, il lui offrait sa place de ciné, son verre de coca et surtout de grands sourires charmeurs. Le pauvre Neji quant à lui, peinait à conserver son self-control. Les rôles s'étaient brusquement inversés : tandis que Kiba s'était attribué celui du séducteur, lui se retrouvait à jouer celui de la jeune fille effarouchée.

Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent le soir, Neji ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé, tout en se repassant en boucle la scène où Kiba avait déposé un bisou sur sa joue en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Il semblait évident à Neji que ses chances avec Kiba avaient chuté très bas dans les négatifs et que son mystérieux comportement n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre de se moquer de lui. C'est pourquoi il espérait que Kiba en resterait là : c'était déjà assez dur comme ça d'avoir réussi à se faire haïr de la seule personne capable de provoquer des émotions troubles en lui, inutile que ça se finisse encore en plus par un carnage.

Neji en était encore à ruminer toutes ces pensées tandis qu'il s'installait sur sa serviette de bain, à quelques mètres de Sakura, Hinata et Ino qui construisaient un château de sable. Le soleil tapait fort en ce début d'après-midi, mais le brun, toujours prévoyant, n'avait pas oublié sa crème solaire. Il tendit machinalement la main pour attraper le tube… qui s'envola alors sous son nez ! Neji releva vivement la tête et ne sut comment réagir en découvrant Kiba en train d'agiter l'objet du délit avec un sourire triomphant.

- On dirait que j'arrive à temps… Allonge-toi, Neji, je m'occupe de te mettre ta crème solaire !

Neji piqua un fard monstrueux et balbutia quelques sons inintelligibles qui auraient dû être un refus catégorique… et qui furent totalement ignorés par Kiba. En présence de ce dernier, Neji oubliait qu'il était un génie, un puissant ninja et ne pouvait faire autrement que lui céder. Cet état de fait l'effrayait un peu mais c'était tellement bon…

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Neji subit avec plus ou moins bonne grâce le harcèlement douteux de Kiba.

Puis il y eut une fête à la plage un soir. Presque tous les ninjas étaient très enthousiastes à l'idée d'y aller et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas - Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino - y furent traînés de force.

Dès leur arrivée, Shikamaru partit dormir dans un coin tranquille et Shino vint lui tenir compagnie. Sasuke était quant à lui réquisitionné par Naruto et se laissait faire en soupirant exagérément. De son côté, Neji était bien décidé à se planquer dans un coin mais c'était sans compter Kiba.

Celui-ci le harponna au passage et lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

- Tu danses avec moi ?

Ainsi qu'il l'avait déjà fait un peu trop de fois à son goût ces derniers jours, Neji rougit, baissa les yeux et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Kiba dut le faire répéter pour comprendre ce qu'il avait dit.

- Je ne sais pas danser…

Un instant déconcerté, Kiba éclata ensuite d'un grand rire. Lorsqu'il eut reprit sa respiration, il lança un regard presque tendre à Neji, qui, lui, ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

- Neji… Les trois-quarts de ceux qui sont ici ne savent pas danser… Il suffit de bouger dans tous les sens et de se défouler un max !

- Mais… C'est parfaitement ridicule !

Kiba soupira. C'était pas gagné. Il prit Neji par la main et le traîna hors du chapiteau qui faisait office de boîte de nuit. Sur la plage, il n'y avait personne pour se promener au clair de lune. La musique était assez forte pour qu'on l'entende distinctement de l'extérieur. Un slow venait de commencer.

- Tu danses avec moi, Neji ? demanda Kiba.

Devant le silence de son vis-à-vis, il ajouta :

- Personne ne nous voit ici.

- C'est pas le problème, grommela Neji.

Pourtant, il se laissa faire lorsque Kiba le prit par la taille et l'approcha de lui. Timidement, il croisa ses bras derrière la nuque de l'Inuzuka, qui le serra un peu plus contre lui. Ils commencèrent à bouger lentement, Kiba guidant Neji. Tous deux retenaient leur souffle. Puis ils se détendirent imperceptiblement. Neji enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kiba, qui hésita avant de faire de même. Le souffle de Kiba, le frôlement de ses cheveux sur sa peau, ses mains dans son dos, toute cette chaleur qui l'envahissait… Ces sensations, ce n'était pas grand chose et cependant Neji en avait la tête qui tournait.

Quand le slow fut terminé, ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avec surprise, comme s'ils se redécouvraient. Puis, dans un même élan, ils se penchèrent doucement l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant de se reculer. Kiba sembla alors recouvrer ses esprits et fixa Neji avec incrédulité, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Soudain, il lui fit un grand sourire narquois et éclata d'un rire sinistre.

- Tu croyais que c'était dans la poche, hein ? Mais c'est toi qui t'es fait avoir, Neji ! C'est toi qui t'es fait manipuler !

Son visage devint froid et il cracha rageusement :

- Quand je pense que tu es prêt à aller jusque là juste pour gagner un stupide pari… Tu me dégoûtes !

Sur ces mots, Kiba fit volte-face et partit, tout simplement. Neji resta planté là, interloqué. Kiba croyait qu'il se moquait de lui ! Et… il le dégoûtait… Il sentit ses yeux le picoter. Manquerait plus qu'il pleure, tiens !

Neji inspira un grand coup. Pas question de se laisser abattre maintenant ! Son premier objectif serait de prouver à Kiba qu'il ne se fichait pas de lui. Et pour cela, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions.

Il devait perdre le pari.

Le côté positif de la chose, c'est que cette fois, il n'avait absolument rien à faire pour y arriver : il n'avait qu'à en attendre l'échéance.

Et il attendit. Même si quelque chose se nouait dans son ventre chaque fois que Kiba l'évitait soigneusement.

Puis vint le jour de la délivrance. Là encore, il patienta jusqu'au soir.

Sakura s'assura que tous les ninjas réunis autour de la table du dîner avaient terminer leur repas avant d'adresser un petit sourire amical à Neji et de se lever.

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! J'ai une annonce importante à faire !

- Si c'est pour me déclarer ton amour, Sakura-chan, je suis désolé, ça me touche beaucoup mais c'est trop tard… Encore, il y a quelques années j'aurais pas dit non mais- AÏE ! Sasu-chaaaan !!

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et écoute, dobe.

- Merci Sasuke, reprit Sakura d'un ton professionnel. Voici la situation : Neji et moi avons fait un pari il y a deux semaines dont le contenu restera secret… Toujours est-il qu'il a perdu. Par conséquent, vous avez droit à quelques infos exclusives sur le brun le plus sexy de Konoha après Sasuke-kun !!

Les filles applaudirent bruyamment. Les garçons semblaient moyennement intéressés, à part Lee qui protestait :

- Comment ça "le brun le plus sexy de Konoha" ?!?

Kiba ne bronchait pas. Neji aurait voulu rentrer sous terre mais restait impassible aux yeux de tous, comme si ça ne le concernait pas.

Quand le silence fut revenu, Sakura continua :

- Tout d'abord, désolée les filles, mais Neji est gay…

Concert de lamentations chez les kunoichi, dont cette réaction provoqua quelques ricanements côté masculin.

- … Et je l'ai surpris en train de mater Sasuke et Naruto dans la forêt.

Un ange passa, tout le monde le suivit des yeux avec curiosité.

- QUOI ?!?

La jalousie se lisait sur le visage de la plupart des filles présentes.

Un crépitement de sons stridents se fit entendre.

- Non, Sasu-chan, pas ça !

Naruto retenait avec difficulté Sasuke de balancer un chidori à Neji en pleine face. Ce dernier eut la bonne idée de réagir.

- Stop ! Laissez-moi m'expliquer ! Je vous ai vu complètement par hasard, Sakura m'est tombée dessus avec son appareil photo pile à ce moment-là et…

- "Photo" ?

A ce mot, toute la population féminine présente dans la salle se jeta sur la jeune fille aux cheveux roses dans l'espoir de lui en extorquer un exemplaire. Ainsi que Naruto qui en voulait une pour son album personnel. Et Sasuke qui exigeait carrément les négatifs.

Shikamaru, Shino et Chôji se replièrent prudemment, tandis que Lee participait joyeusement à la pagaille générale. Neji en profita pour s'échapper en catimini. Il poussa un énorme soupir en prenant le chemin de sa chambre. Le plus difficile restait à faire, pensait-il.

Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant Kiba appuyé à sa porte, les bras croisés. L'attendait-il ? Neji se sentit soulagé de ne pas avoir à le poursuivre dans tout l'hôtel pour pouvoir discuter calmement. Kiba ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Neji le devança.

- S'il te plaît, Kiba, tu pourras m'engueuler autant que tu le veux mais d'abord, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire.

Kiba lui fit simplement signe de continuer, imperturbable. Neji se lança.

- Je te dois des excuses pour t'avoir embarqué là-dedans sans tout te dire dès le début. En fait, ma plus grosse erreur a été de faire ce pari… Tu as raison, c'était complètement stupide… Mais jamais je ne me suis moqué de toi, JAMAIS !

Neji avait presque crié le dernier mot, fixant Kiba droit dans les yeux. Il lui sembla voir ce dernier vaciller.

- Qu'est- ce que tu croyais ? Je ne t'ai pas choisi au hasard en me disant "Tiens, il fera un bon pigeon celui-là !" ; si j'ai fait tout ça c'est parce que je t'aime ! Et si…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, grommela Kiba.

Neji, un peu choqué, se tut instantanément.

- Moi aussi, je te dois des excuses, continua Kiba en regardant le sol. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait.

Puis il releva la tête et un large sourire illumina son visage.

- Et moi aussi, je t'aime.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, un rayon de soleil se faufila entre deux rideaux pour venir caresser un dos bronzé qui dépassait des draps blancs. Kiba remua un peu et resserra sa prise sur la taille de son amant avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau. Neji, confortablement calé contre son torse, dormait toujours, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

CLIC !

Le couple s'éveilla en sursaut, tous leurs sens ninjas en alerte.

- Trop mi-gnons ! articula Sakura avec un sourire un peu sadique, avant d'appuyer de nouveau sur le déclencheur.

_Fin._


End file.
